Twilight Chronicle
by Ethan Demas
Summary: When four friends go on a hiking trip, they discover something that changes their lives forever. Their lifes are filled with mystery and danger as a starge crystal gave them powers and Vampires seem to want them for their power. Jasper/Alice , Jake/Bella, Emmett/Bree, Edward/Rosalie
1. Event

**Hey guys, just uploading another one of my stories that has been on my phone for almost 8 months now. Its not one of my priotities at the moment, and I'll see where this goes depending on the reponce I get from this.**

* * *

2007

A small group of four friends were going on a weekend hike, just to escape their lives for a short while. The group consisted of two large athletes, a lawyer and a psychologists that have been friends since kindergarten. The hike was difficult for the lawyer, who didn't train as much as the Athletes or exercise as regularly as the psychologist, even with the two giants carrying all the heavy items.

"Edward! Hurry up you slow poke!" Emmett yelled from up ahead. "With Jake and me carrying all the heavy stuff, you should have been fine!"

"I am not a fitness nut!" Edward yelled back.

"Even Jasper is ahead of you, and he only exercises!" Jacob called.

"Hey! I am right here you know!" Jasper shouted annoyed.

Grumbling, the lawyer walked faster to catch up with the others. The four stopped near a lake known for its great fish and abundance of small game such as wild hogs and small buck. The shore of the lake looked almost exactly like a tidal lagoon would look like, except that the water was fresh and well, they were inland. There were also several herbs growing in the forest that made the experience a little more thrilling if you wanted to survive in the wild.

"Lets set up camp here. We can dig a fire pit in the soft sand and set up our tents around it." Jake said.

Edward took out a small fold up shovel from one of the bags and started to dig a shallow hole into the soft sand as Jake and Emmett competed at setting up their tents. Jasper was setting up his fishing equipment to catch some fish for dinner. When Edward was done digging it, he went to pick up some large rocks and stacked it around the fire pit. All he had left to do was find some hood and start a fire.

"Well, its a tie... Hey, lets get some wood and start the fire going, its going to be dark soon." Emmett said as he looked into the sky.

A while later, the trio arrived back with firewood, and Jake hade managed to pick some herbs while he was at it. Unluckily for them, Jasper had only caught two fish, but it would be enough for the night. It's not like they didn't have any food on them, they just wanted to have everything fresh from their environment.

"Its been a while since we relaxed like this." Jasper said randomly, tossing the fish bones into the fire.

"Yah, its been getting so hectic at the firm lately. I'm just glad we took the chance to escape." Edward commented.

"At least you guys have desk jobs. Coach has been pushing me and Jake harder the last few weeks, not to mention my interview with the Nasa is next week." Emmett said, running his hand thru his hair. "I just don't want to mess up my opportunity to work with their physics team."

Jake rolled his eyes. "You know, you're an absolute nerd right? I mean, who the hell even knows how to separate Charm Quarks so that their separate from the other fundamentals to study them without error?"

The other three stared at Jake like he had grown a third head. "What?"

"You just nerded out and you called me a nerd. Since when does an engineer even study quantum and particle physics?" Emmett asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You know we share an apartment and you leave your notes almost everywhere right? Besides, the drawing of the particles looked cool so I took a look at it." Jake shrugged.

The group laughed at that, but Emmett could understand what he meant. Some of the particles did look awesome when you drew them in their false colours in orbits to demonstrate it. The small particles forming the larger ones that forms even larger ones until you get something you can see. No matter how interesting physics is, they were here to relax, not talk about work or their study fields.

With the darkness surrounding them like a blanket, the stars and moon seemed to glow even brighter than they normally would. It looked amazing to see, what was even more spectacular was the sight of the snow capped peaks in the distance illuminated by the moonlight. It was eerie, yet so majestic at the same time. Jasper could picture this as the start of either a horror movie or an alien movie where they have to survive the aliens trying to capture them.

"Hey, what's that?" Jake asked, pointing to blue light coming from the other side of the lake.

Emmett grinned. "I don't know, but lets check it out."

Jasper groaned. "I just thought this place would make a great horror film, and here we are starting it."

Emmett and Jake laughed. "Oh, come on."

Jasper and Edward followed their friends reluctantly towards the light that seemed to flash in the distance. As they got closer, they heard a strange noise getting louder and louder as they neared the light. Jasper looked slightly freaked out, but chose to go with his friends, because if they get into trouble, he would just have to rescue them all. At least that was what he told himself.

"Freaky..." he heard Jake mutter as he stood near a small cave that seemed to house whatever caused the lightshow.

"What is that?" Emmett asked.

"I have no idea, but it looks awesome. Maybe its some kind of alien tech or power storage."

"Could be some kind of trick too. You know to get tourists here."

When Jasper and Edward eventually caught up they were just as stunned as the other two, the noise seemed to be getting louder, until the crystal flashed red. Red was normally associated with danger, which is why Edward immediately became nervous and asked them to go back to camp and just forget all of this. His friend however took a few photos, but by the time they were done, there was a flash of light and he blacked out.

Edward woke up with a headache and looked around himself and noticed that he was back at the campsite. Emmett and Jake were busy talking near the lake while Jasper was swimming. Memories of the previous night flashed in his mind, and he realized he had no clue how he got out of the cave. He shrugged, it would have been either Jake or Emmett that had taken him out of the cave, they were both extremely protective of their friends.

"Morning there sleepy head, you passed out on us last night." Emmett said teasingly. "Princess need his beauty sleep?"

"No, I just blacked out. I don't know how it happened, just it happened so suddenly. How did I get out of there anyway?"

"I carried you back here." Emmett replied with a deadpan expression. "What did you think? You magically teleported here? And you are quite heavy for such a skinny-ass guy."

Edward rolled his eyes, and went to the lake. The weekend went pretty smooth after that happened on the Friday, the other two days was filled with competitions and relaxation. Before they left, they had revisited the cave, only to discovered the entrance had caved in and black them from gaining access. They weren't really put off by it, seeing as they almost died there.

* * *

MONDAY

Jasper sat in his office after the weekend, enjoying his last moments of peace before his life would get back on. He quickly flipped open his phone and checked his schedule for the day, sighing when he noticed he had a session with a particularly aggressive client as his first appointment at 9am. Richard Demter had been in an accident involving his work and slowly went into a downward spiral that started with drinking last week.

There was a knock on his door and his PA opened it up with a small smile. "Good morning Jasper, I hope you enjoyed your weekend."

"Morning Alice darling." he answered with his southern accent and a smile. "I did enjoy my weekend get-away."

"Glad you did, because you got your first patient here. Mr. Demter..." she said with a frown on her face.

Mirroring her face, Jasper nodded. Nobody liked the man, especially Alice. He was sure that he had been great person before his accident, his records seemed to be nothing but deeds of good will, but after his accident he turned into something that no longer suited his record. Luckily Jasper was moving closer Seattle where his other buddies spend most of their time, Alice his PA and girlfriend was going to move in with him as well. This would be his last session with the man, before he got transferred to a collage of his.

The man entered the room and sat down in his chair with a scowl. "Get this shit over. The only reason I am doing this shit is because I'm not paying for this crap." he reminded Jasper again.

"I understand Mr. Demter, but you have to complete the full duration the hospital and court assigned you."

The phone on his desk rang, the red light flickering above the emergency label. His eyes locked with his patients for a second before he answered it.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Jasper! Emmett was in an accident! His motorbikes crushed between two trucks!" Jake panicked.

"Shit, shit, shit! I'll be right there. Have you called Edward yet?" Jasper asked.

"Yah, he's on his way."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few." Jasper said and hung up his phone.

"What was that about?" Richard asked gruffly.

"Friend was in an accident, his motorbike is crushed between two trucks." He replied hurriedly as he grabbed his things.

The look in Richards eye softened somewhat, surprising Jasper. "I'm sorry to hear."

Jasper nodded. "I'm sorry to end our session so abruptly, but I need to go."

The man nodded and Jasper took off, informing Alice on the way before leaving.

* * *

Jake watched the accident happen in slow motion, his friend was arriving at the University when out of nowhere a truck sped into him, crushing him and the bike into another truck standing in a parking. Jake nearly puked the instant he realized what happened, knowing there was no possible way for somebody to survive that. A few minutes later, the fire services arrived as well as an ambulance. He hadn't realized he had fallen on his knees with tears streaming down his eyes, until one of the bystanders asked him if he was okay.

A sudden rage built up inside of him, he wanted to scream at the woman for asking such a stupid question. How could anybody be 'okay' when you had just seen your best friend crushed to death. How would he be okay when the truck driver walked away relatively unshaved? His fist impacted the ground, the solid concrete giving way under his knuckles sending bits of it flying. He was suddenly up and running, pushing thru the crowd towards the scene.

"Emmett!" he shouted, but somewhere deep in his mind he knew it was already too late.

"Sir, calm down!" the fire fighter said.

"You don't understand! He is stuck between the trucks!" Jake protested.

Confusion marred the mans features before it morphed into horror.

"Fuck." he cursed as he looked back. "Sir, can you please wait here so we can do our work?"

If somebody had been crushed between those two vehicles, the clean up was going to a messy one. The fireman cringed at the thought of what they would be seeing once they manage to pry the two trucks from each other. That's not something the public should see, especially a friend of the deceased. He quickly joined the other firefighters when he was assured the friend would stay away, and told them the situation in a hushed whisper.

Jake was seething, but nodded and looked as the man jogged to the other fire fighters. He could do nothing now, and he was sure that he would not be able to control himself if he would see his friends body. Knowing this, he decided to call his friends and tell them what happened. Telling Edward had been the hardest, the two were cousins, but it had been just as hard telling Jasper. His voice had cracked several times when he spoke on the phone. Edward would be here the quickest out of the two, he was closer than Jasper. Jakes eyes settled on the truck driver, an immense urge to kill him took hold of him.

With a shout, he ran after the man who looked up at him and his eyes widened in fear. 'That's right, be afraid! I am going to make you suffer!' Jake thought. The emergency workers realizing just what the man wanted to do, quickly tried to intercept him, but Jake was stronger than they were. To them it felt like trying to stop a train on full speed. He threw a fist at the killer, only to have it dodged and imbedded into the metal frame of the ambulance.

He felt a sharp prick in his neck and turned around, to see a medic has injected something into his neck. He growled out menacingly, the sedative having no effect on his system due to his anger. A part of his mind realized that he could feel the drug moving in his system, which made him oddly angrier. He nearly caught up with the driver again, when he caught a whiff of him. At first, he couldn't smell him because of the strong smell of bleach in the ambulance, but now he could smell the alcohol on his breath.

If there had ever been a time he was angrier, he wouldn't know, because what he felt right now was all consuming hatred and anger. Recklessly, he threw another fist at the murderer, but it had been deflected by a police officer pushing him away. Jake not onto give up, pushed past the police officer and tried to plant his foot into the face the killer. Luckily or unluckily, depending on the point of view, the man rolled out and he stomped his foot on the ground, shattering the tar underneath his boot.

The medic from earlier injected him again, making him flare out violently. Shouting at them he started to feel the drug take effect. The sedatives took effect faster than he would have liked as he suddenly felt drowsy and his vision began to blur. His anger was the only thing keeping him awake until he heard what was said next.

"Somebody, get me a stretcher! He's alive!" a shout came.

The anger suddenly evaporated and became replaced by relief and worry. When the anger left his body, so did all the defiance and energy he had and he collapsed onto the floor asleep.

* * *

Edward arrived on the scene and saw Jake going berserk trying to attack some man off to the side and the fire fighters pulling the two trucks apart. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Jake's fist cause a rather large fist shaped dent into the ambulance, before a medic stabbed and injected him with what he assumed was tranquilizer. The tranquilizer seemed to have little effect on his enraged best friend, but the next words stopped him.

"Somebody get me a stretcher! He's alive!"

Jake looked stunned for a second and his eyes showed relief, before he collapsed to the ground, struggling to keep his eyes open as sleep took him. Edward walked around the crowd to see the damage, but was stunned to see a human shaped imprint and an unharmed Emmett passed out on the ground. Edward thanked whatever god had protected his cousin, because he was fairly certain, that the impact should have been an instant death. He shifted his eyes across the crowds, listening to bits and pieces of the conversations.

"Jacob Black attacked..." "Did you see that dent?" "Guy has some serious strength..." "I would be running if I was him..." "Shit, he should be dead..." "... was drunk and..." "... killed by Jake."

From what he could piece together was the truck driver was drunk, which explains them putting him into the police car. Jake had tried to maim the man and Emmett should be dead, which he had already figured out. He walked to the policemen that had cuffed Jake and placed his sleeping hulk of a person into the car. Edward quickly talked to them, mentioning a lot of legal jargon he knew they wouldn't understand, and managed to get Jake uncuffed and transferred into his car.

"Excuse me sir, but will you please bring that man to the hospital?" the medic asked.

"Of course, but why?" Edward asked curiously.

"I had to sedate him, but a single dose had done nothing to him so I had to inject him with a double. I would like to apologize and keep him under observation for the night."

Edward knew it was risky to do something like that, his father being a doctor had mentioned it several times. He merely nodded at the request, seeing a black car pull into the parking lot, one that he would recognize anywhere. Jasper had bought himself a pitch black Camaro with windows tinted so that nobody could see thru it. He had gotten a medical certificate to state that he had extremely sensitive skin, which is why he needed the windows tinted that dark.

Jasper made his way over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Edward..."

Edward smiled at him. "He's alive Jasper, they took him to the hospital."

"How?" he asked looking stunned. "Not that I am not happy, its just... I saw the wreck as I drove past."

Edward shrugged. "No clue, there's an indent of him in the truck."

After filling Jasper in on the situation, they left to go to the hospital to find out what happened to Emmett and have Jake taken in for observation. Edward idly wondered how the media was going to blow this out of proportion now. The medic had waited for him and immediately took Jake to a room to examine him and told them where to find the doctor working with Emmett. They followed his directions and found the doctor outside his room, frowning at his clipboard.

"Doctor Asper?" Edward asked.

"That would be me, yes. Who might you be?" he enquired.

"Edward Masen, Emmett's cousin."

He nodded. "Ah, yes. He is quite lucky to be alive and its a miracle he managed to only come out with a sprained ankle and a slight concussion."

That shocked both of them. "Is that all doctor? I mean I would have expected it to be much worse than that."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Like I said, its a miracle. Most people would have been nothing more than a splatter of blood and gore. He should be out of hospital in 2-3days, he just want to keep him for a while to make sure that was all injuries he suffered."

"Thank you doctor." Edward said and looked at his sleeping cousin.

"You can go in if you want to." the doctor said before leaving.

Edward walked in the room to see how his cousin had actually looked without the distance obscuring his view. Looking down, he noticed that Emmett had no injuries on his body from what he could see. His ankle was sprained and he had a light concoction, but that was nothing compared to what should have happened.

"I's odd..." Jasper muttered, looking at Emmett.

The two agreed on that and left the hospital after checking on Jake again. Who was awake, despite how much sedatives he had been injected with. He had called it his strong Quileute blood, but Jasper said it was his idiocy. The two left Jake after an hour, promising to pick him up the next morning.

 **Tell me what you all think of this, but remember this story is put on the back burner until I finish Saiyan Escape and Altered Start, two stories I should have finished long ago.**


	2. Waking up

**I didn't mention it, but I am uploading three chapters today, just to see how you guys like it and if anybody is even going to read past the first chapter.**

Emmett sat up in his hospital bed, frustrated and bored. With his ankle twisted, he was unable to do what he wanted to do and his doctor was over the top with everything he did. 'I don't even think mom is this... this overprotective? Or whatever about me. Could have sworn he was my father with the way he's acting.' Emmet thought rolling his eyes. Reaching for his phone, he started another round of the most addictive game he had ever come across... Candy Crush.

His eyes flickered across the screen as he looked at each and every possible move he could make, trying to predict what would happen if he did what before he made his moves. He didn't realise how much time he spent playing the game, unconsciously plugging his phone into the charger to continue playing. His progress brought to a halt at the current level that he was at, seeming to mock him with a victory. He had tried almost everything he could think of, but he just couldn't get all the chocolate and liquorish gone with the moves he got. There was also no way he was going go pay in order to win. If his thoughts were broadcasted at that moment, it would make a sailor blush at the use of language.

"Mr. McCarty, playing games for 7 hours straight is excessive and could cause health issues." His nurse scolded him.

Looking up, directly into her eyes he spoke. "What causes health issues is being restrained in bed without anything to do. I can at least exercise my mind this way."

"I have yet to see any improvements on your mental capacity Mr. McCarty."

"Ouch, that's a low blow." He said chuckling.

Rolling her eyes, the nurse checked him over, making sure nothing would hamper his recovery. She had trouble believing the man she was talking to had been crushed between two trucks without dying or being critically injured. Her eyes roamed over the skin of his legs, not seeing a single scar or blemish on it, which made her question if he had really lived and played football at all.

"Your looking at my leg longer than normal, see anything you like? Hmm?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I'm just having trouble believing you were in an accident without any wounds or scars on your skin." She said looking up at him.

"Your not the only one. I remember the truck suddenly being next to me and the impact that sent me flying into the truck standing there before being rammed by the truck again. There was no pain, just a bit of pressure and discomfort. I was exhausted for some reason and I could barely move at the time, but I decided to wait for somebody to get me out of that prison." Emmett explained as he sat up.

Once he felt comfortable again, he continued his recollection of the event. "For some reason, I felt this odd surge lf anger while I was trapped there, but when the two trucks came apart I heard somebody shout he's alive and felt this sudden relief flood my system and blacked out. I woke up in the hospital later that day with Dr Asper asking me all sorts of questions."

"That's odd, but I am certain that it's not the strangest thing that has happened." She said. "You can leave tomorrow morning, but wait for Dr Asper to give you the go ahead first. Goodnight Mr. McCarty."

"Goodnight." He replied and laid back down, going thru Google Playstore looking for more games.

He didn't realise when he had fell asleep that night, nor when he had put his phone in his drawer. His dreams had been about his accident, how it should have happened, but how it had happened. His subconscious was trying to make sense of it, but was failing miserably, leaving him with the feeling that he had missed something when he woke up the next morning. This however didn't stop him from being excited and cause all sorts of mischief seeing that it was his last few hours in the hospital.

* * *

Jacob was pushing himself in the gym, going above what he would normally do and not focussing on a particular part of his body like he normally would. Sweat made his black hair cling to each other making his already spiky hair even spikier, yet he paid no attention to it nor the sweat that caused his shirt to become wet. His mind was focused on what he had done the day of the accident.

He had known he was strong, but the wholes and miniature craters he left in the parking lot was above what he knew he was able to do. He had read into more theories of super human feats being achieved by people, but even then his strength he exhibited was extreme. There was also the small factor of his skin bot being broken when he had done that, which also added to the mystery. He wasn't studying physiology and psychology for the heck of it, but neither of those fields seemed to have the answer he was seeking.

Jake sighed and walked out of the gym and took a quick shower to refresh himself. He headed out to meet Jasper and Edward at the Café nearby, using the walk to relax a bit more. His thoughts drifted back to his coach and how he had ranted and complained about Emmett being off the team due to his injuries. It irritated him that his coach would actually be mad at Emmett for getting almost killed, the irritation quickly turned into anger when he saw one of the same companies trucks drive past him.

A waving hand caught his attention, causing the anger to flee his system like a seal would from a shark. Raising an eyebrow at what Edward was wearing, he made his way over to his two bickering friends. Jasper grabbed Edwards shirt rubbing the material between his fingers and laughing, not that Jake could blame him, with Edward wearing a shirt that was not only hawaiian, but also had 'Boy Toy' written on it.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Jake asked with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Rosalie made me wear it. We had a bet and I lost." Edward grumbled.

"Have you not realised it by now, that bets with my sister are always rigged or she knows something you don't know." Jasper said.

The three had breakfast, Jake enjoying a rather large breakfast while Edward barely ate anything with his coffee. Jasper sat watching in amusement as people pulled disgusted faces at the way Jake ate, the small grin on his face never seeming to falter. Once they were done, they left the restaurant to pick up Emmett at the hospital. Jasper had picked up Edward and with Jake just a block away from the café it worked out perfectly for the three to go pick up their friend at the hospital.

On their way to the hospital, Jasper's phone rang so he passed it to Edward. Frowning when he saw it was Emmett's number, he answered the phone.

"Hey Em, Jas is driving." Edward said.

"Okay, but whatever you do, do not bring my stuff with you. That crazy nurse is ganna confiscate it."

"What stuff are you talking about?" Edward asked concerned.

"My candy! My glorious wonderful sweet candy! That psycho is going to take them al away."

Edward seemed to be thinking about something deeply, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. On the one hand, he knew Emmett had a serious addiction to candy, one that could possibly lead to health issues later in life, but on the other hand, it was one of the only bad habits he had. 'What exactly did Emmett do to have the nurses confiscate candy?'

"Uh... Sure."

"Thanks Eddie, your a real hero." Emmett replied and hung up.

Jake looked at Edward once and looked at the bag he had. "Are they confiscating his candy again?"

Raising an eyebrow, Edward asked. "Again? What do you mean again?"

"He got caught eating 6 packs of Jellybeans and talking to his Kitkat..."

Surprised that they actually didn't take him to a mental ward, Jasper shrugged and shook his head.

"One day they are going to put him in a mental institution. He should really stop talking to is candy." Jasper remarked. "Even if it's hilarious when he does it."

A few mintues later they found Emmett in the front lobby waiting impatiently for them, his fingers tapping against his biceps and the look on his face foretelling the story of his boredom. Jake's eyes immediately went to his left leg that was supposed to be injured, yet he was walking as if nothing had happened to him. It could be that it had been a bit bruising that made it seem like he had a sprain, yet that was highly unlikely.

"What took you guys so long? I am bored to tears over here and you guys decide to stroll. Do you know how sad it is to be bored? Extremely sad!" he complained.

"Yah, yah, yah. We all know your boredom speeches, so can we go now?" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Of course we can!" Emmett said, his mood doing a complete 180. "So what are we going to do? Go to the movies? Shoot pool and have a few beers? Go swimming? Play games at our apartment?"

"I was thinking going to swim. It's relaxing plus I get to get out of this shirt." Edward suggested.

"Maybe we shouldn't swim..." Emmett suddenly suggested.

Jasper looked at him thru the rear view mirror. "Why not?"

"I don't what to see flabward's gut bouncing all over the place." He replied cheekily.

"I don't have a beer gut!" Edward roared.

Emmett and Edward bickered the rest of the way to Edwards house. Being use to the way Emmett would tease them, Edward just rolled his eyes and exposed his belly and did a belly wave with a grin on his face.

"My eyes! It burns! The unholy image cannot be undone!" Emmett cried out dramatically.

"You sure you picked the right field of study Em? Cause you would do great as an actor." Jake joked.

"Don't boost that already monstrous ego of his Jake, he might just hit his head on the door." Jasper commented slyly, a smirk on his face.

"I am hurt, very much so!" Emmett exclaimed.

"How could you say that to this adorable face?" Emmett asked trying his best impression of the puppy dog eyes.

Which needless to say, ended up looking completely ridicules. The four eventually got to the house and changed their clothes ready to swim, when Jake noticed that there wasn't any trace of a wound, scratch or even a red spot on Emmett. There were no blue, black or purple marks indicating his body was under any kind of pressure of any trace of damage on his body. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice, as the conversation had suddenly died down and was replaced by staring.

"I know, there is no indication of injuries or even scratches. Even the blue and purple marks that were on your back and legs have disappeared... yada-yada-yada. I'm just as freaked out about this okay?!" Emmett said and walked out of the room, leaving us there.

* * *

Jasper sighed, dealing with other peoples problems had made him very observant, and from what he had seen on his friends face, he knew they had hurt him without meaning to. Emmett was normally calm and collected, helped others and knew just what to say and what to do, yet he was the one that needed them. He might be good with other people and might be able to help them, but people he considered family was a whole other story.

Jasper walked out of the house, looking for Emmett to try and talk to him about it, because he knew it wasn't just them that caused him to react like that. It had to be from other people as well, likely the nurses that had made him uneasy. He looked around the house, the pool and lounge, but he was nowhere. Knowing the guy, he was out running to calm himself, so he went to sit on the sofa and wait.

* * *

His legs pushed him further and father from the house as he ran, pushing himself to get rid off all the excess energy relieve himself of his frustrations. It wasn't their fault, and he had seen they were shocked rather than just staring, but it still made him feel like a freak. He knew a normal person wouldn't be able to stand let alone be able to run in a full sprint for a few minutes after an accident like that.

If he was honest to himself, he would admit that a normal person would be dead. He was happy he was alive, he truly was, but he was scared as well. How is it possible? He knew from experience that a blue mark didn't completely vanish in 2 days, nor did a twisted ankle mend itself. Like Jake had read thru his work and notes, he had read thru Jakes. Yet, he had read nothing about something like this, so just why was it happening?

Having been lost in thought, he found himself in the park jogging alongside the dirt path leading into the woods. Slowly he came to a halt near one of the benches, he sat down spreading his arms over the back, leaning his head back, he looked at the sky. He watched a large bird swoop down and scoop something up from the lake and fly off again.

"Mind if I sit?" somebody asked next to him.

"Sure, go ahead."

They sat in silence for a while, just looking at the scene around them. The girl, sat with a camera, taking photos of the area. She seemed perfectly at ease, something he wished he could say about himself.

"Mind if I take a picture of you?" She asked.

"I don't mind." He said, flashing her a smile.

Her cheeks turned a soft pink, before she hopped up from the bench and walked a few meters away, looking for the best angle to take the picture from.

"You don't have to look at the camera, I actually prefer it if you don't." She told him.

"That's fine with me. Sorry, my name is Emmett." He said turning to face her again. "What's your name?"

She had long brown hair and a petite body, though he could see the tone on her legs and arms suggesting she jogged often and did some other type of exercise to keep fit. He would assume she jogged with her camera, which would explain why she had the toned arms. Looking at her face again, he noticed her eyes were a greenish brown and he could tell she had a little bit of lip balm on her lips from the way the light reflected off of it.

"Bridgette, but call me Bree." She said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you Bree. Do you always jog around with your camera?" he asked.

"Yip, you never know what you might see or who you might meet. Like that eagle fishing earlier. I didn't even know there were eagles around here." She commented.

"I saw a couple of them, never really bothered much to look up what type of eagle they were."

"Not many people do." She admitted.

"You work for a magazine or paper?" Emmett asked.

"Freelance journalist and photographer." She shrugged. "What about you? Private Trainer or one of those YouTube bodybuilders?"

"Neither, I play football for the local university and I am studying Quantum Physics."

"Whoa, both the body and brains?" she asked.

Emmett chuckled. "Why are people always surprised when they find out I study Quantum Physics? Is there some kind of law that says all nerds need to wear glasses and be skinny?"

"Nope, but it's generally assumed you guys spend too much time studying to exercise. To have and maintain a physique like yours would require a lot of time and energy."

"Sure, but if you like sports you keep active." He replied, then grinned. "Don't forget that jocks are supposed to be dumb."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course that stereotype exists. I just like how some people break the norm."

Her phone vibrated and she gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry about this."

"No problem. I gotta go." He said and did some stretches, before jogging back to Edwards house.

 **I had another story I tried, turned out to be a failure. I really do hope this one is better, seems only stories that I write that fall under Mass Effect, Supernatural, Danny Phantom, Trinity Blood and Detentionnaire get any attention.**


	3. Power

**This is the last piece of the story for today, and the last piece I wrote of it. So lets hear it guys and girls.**

The company that owned the trucks had paid Emmett's medical bill and bought him a new motorcycle and gear. The driver responsible had been fired and been charged with negligent driving and driving under the influence of alcohol. The case had been straight forward with the company not being able to do anything to defend themselves. Edward had made sure his cousin also got a nice some of money from the lawsuit.

Emmett on the other hand only let one news paper interview him and publish the article. The girl he had met had gotten him to do an interview, she had published everything he had told her and it had held nothing that made Emmett or the company seem bad. The two also seemed to become good friends after that, and would go jogging together quite often.

* * *

2 Months later

Jake and Emmett were having an all out war, tossing basket balls at each other including the occasional tennis ball. Jake just managed to dodge a tennis ball, but it had put him inline with the basketball headed his way when he instinctively held his hands out, but the ball never reached his hand. Looking up, he saw the ball suspended in mid air, dropping when he dropped his hand. On the other side of the room Emmett's eyes seemed to want to jump out of his head and his jaw was trying its best to reach the ground.

"How?!" was the only thing Emmett could make himself say.

"No idea!"

The two went to sit against the wall looking bewildered, but eventually Emmett's bewildered expression changed into a curious and thoughtful one. Suddenly, his accident popped into his head and he gurned to one of the balls laying on the basketball court. Using what he knew from movies regarding telekinesis he thought of his most enraging memories and focussed on bringing the ball to him. Jake seeing the odd look on Emmett's face, he turned to look where he was.

At first nothing seemed to happen and Emmett was about to give up, when the ball started to roll forward.

"How are you doing that?" asked Jake.

"Concentration and telekinesis." He replied, as the ball continued to roll towards them.

"Telekinesis? What?"

"You were the one who used it first, I wanted to see if I could do it."

"You meant that was me?" Jake shook his head. "Okay, we are people of science. There is no possible way this could be telekinesis."

"You just stopped a ball in mid air, and I was able to roll that ball without touching it." Emmett said.

Shaking his head Jake thought of something else. "A sudden updraft of air could do the same thing."

"Well, why don't you try it again?"

Shaking his head Jake decided to humour Emmett and concentrated on pulling the ball towards them. To his surprise it started to move, rolling across the court as if something was pushing it. Wondering how it was possible to do this, Jake turned to his friend who had a smug smile on his face.

"How is this possible?"

"How is it possible that I survived being crushed by two trucks? How is it possible that you punched a crater into solid ground without injuring yourself? We were using this ability subconsciously the last few months." Emmett explained.

"Your probably wondering how we got these abilities don't you?" Emmett asked to which Jake nodded and again he smiled knowingly.

"That smile means I should know the answer to this question..." he stated, until it struck him. "No..."

"Yes, it's exactly what you think."

"That night, with those weird star shaped crystals?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but that means-"

"We weren't the only ones affected. Jasper and Edward have to have these abilities."

"Before we go to them, we should be able to do more then just roll a ball." Emmett started. "I mean, they could think we are pranking them."

"We can go to them next week, if this isn't some prank somebody is pulling on us now."

The two packed the balls away and went back to their apartment, where Jake immediately started to do research and Emmett started to practice with coins. From the research Jake did on some websites, no matter how quirky they seemed, he gathered that the ability was only as powerful as the user was creative. It had made sense to Jake, as he had somehow telekinetically enhanced his strength and Emmett had created some sort of force field.

Practicing their skills seemed to be slow, however his friend seemed to be getting better at a much faster rate than he was. While he could lift small objects and make them float, Emmett was able to lift multiple small objects and play with them. He had first seen this when Emmett was lounging around and eating popcorn, but instead of actually using his hands he had the popcorn fly out of the bowl and around the sofa before going into his mouth.

According to Emmett he used emotions to strengthen his ability, like how Jean from X-men did it. In six days they were able to lift small object and make them fly around but larger objects took more energy and effort. They were slowly getting better at it, but what they really wanted to know was, what are the limits to this ability they have?

"So, you ready to show them tomorrow?" Emmett asked Jake.

"Yah, I want to know if this affected them in any way."

* * *

Edward sat in his office with a major headache, that didn't seem to go away. He had taken a few pills an hour ago, but they didn't seem to be working as they should, thankfully he would be going home in about an hours time which means he can relax and wait for the pills to work before the rest of his friends or girlfriend arrives. He rested his head on the cool desk, waiting for the day to end when he heard something. Frowning, he focussed harder to hear what he heard.

'I can't wait till tonight. I just need to know who the father is! I can't believe they ended the episode there.' The person ranted.

Walking out of his office, he could see his assistant busy with filing work and there was nobody else in the room. His assistant looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

'Great, what does he want now? Unless he wants to jump me, he's a pain in the ass.' She smiled at him turning her face into a carefully masked happy one. "Mr. Mason, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No everything is fine Anna, I just thought I heard somebody in here. Must be the construction workers again." Edward replied.

'Darn it, get back in your office. I just farted.' He heard her say, but her mouth was clearly not moving. He could see her face contort as if she was smelling something bad, and slipped back into his office and closed the door.

'Shit that was a close one. Darn what the hell did I eat?' he heard again.

He didn't know what was going on, but it was sure as hell not normal. At least his headache had went away, now he had to deal with hearing other peoples thoughts. 'Just bloody fantastic.' Edward thought to himself and threw an empty soda can at the bin, but he misjudged and it flew out the window. 'Shit...'

"Mother fucking hell! Who threw that!" he heard a yell coming from his window.

Edward silently slid over go his window and closed it and sat back at his desk as if nothing happened at all. When your a lawyer you can't be caught with your pants down, or in this case with your can out the window. That solitaire game on his computer suddenly seemed like a great idea.

* * *

Emmett drove his Jeep to Edwards place, while Jake sat next to him making two toy cars race each other thru the air, yet each time he wanted to let them fly past Emmett, the cars struck an invisible barrier that would fling them back at Jake. He pulled up on the drive way and parked his Wrangler next to Camaro. They were the last to arrive it seems, not that they minded at all. Emmett found Edward and Jasper sitting in the living room watching T.V with a beer in each of their hands.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jake asked plopping down next to Jasper.

"The football game doofus." Jasper replied cheekily.

They heard cabinets opening and closing in the kitchen and knew Emmett was busy raiding the cabinets for sweets and the fridge for food. Jasper was glad it wasn't his house, since he hadn't stocked up on anything yet and would go eat at Alice's house. For some reason, he could tell that Edward felt stressed and that Jacob and Emmett felt excited yet a little nervous. Honestly Jasper had been able to know exactly what other people felt for a while now, starting two weeks after the accident.

It had helped him with his clients, speeding up their therapy from weeks to days. He could sometimes hear voices, but he wasn't sure if he heard them or was imagining things. Whatever it was, he was glad about it, but of all the times he wanted to be able to use it, he couldn't use it now. All he got now was vague impressions of their emotions, it was annoying and a little strange. While Jasper pondered about his ability, Jake was trying to figure out how to break the news to the other two.

Jake's effort was in vain, when he saw what Emmett was doing when he came out of the kitchen. Two beers were orbiting him while he was walking with a bowl of hips and dip in the other hand, chips would occasionally jump over into the dip and into Emmett's mouth. 'Show off.' Jake thought grumbling under his breath.

"Telekinesis, huh?" Jasper asked casually.

"Yah, how about you?" Emmett asked.

"Empathy and Telepathy." He replied as if it was normal.

"What's empathy?" Jake asked before Emmett could.

"The ability to sense what other people feel. Sometimes you could manipulate how they feel as well." Jasper informed him.

"Ah, so that's what that was." Emmett suddenly said, which caused questioning looks from everybody. "Back at the accident, somebody was radiating some intense emotions. Anger and hatred, which was suddenly replaced by relief and concern."

Jake blushed. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, what do you have Jake?" Jasper asked.

"Same as Emmett, though I am better at him with strength enhancing , while he is better at telekinetic barriers." Jake replied. "Oh, I don't have that empathy thing."

"I'm sure you will develop that later." Emmett replied, before turning to Edward. "So what do you have?"

"You guys are talking as if this crap is normal. I can hear what other people think, and you pretend that this is normal?" Edward asked, his face turning red.

"Well, considering we have these abilities and we can't get rid of them. Why can't we embrace them and actually turn it into something normal?" Emmett asked. "Do you know how many people would kill to have your telepathy as a lawyer? Do you realise how many people you can help with that ability of yours?"

"Sure, go on about a rant about how great this is! Do you think I asked to hear what I do? I can't turn it off like you do with your telekinesis or whatever you do. It's always there." Edward shouted.

"How long have you had this? A week?" Jasper asked calmly.

Edward went beet red. "I got this 3 hours ago..."

"Aren't we just a ray of sunshine? Seriously man, you had it for all of 3 hours and your complaining about it?" Jake asked stumped.

"It's unnatural!" he yelled.

"Geez take a chill pill will you." Jake muttered.

"He's right Edward, why are you so freaked out about it? Don't try to deny it, I know we all can sense your emotion right now." Jasper said.

Emmett sighed, looking at his friends. They needed to keep this quiet, but at the same time they needed to practise their abilities to ensure they don't slip up and mistakenly use it. He could sense the others, as strange as it sounds, and their mere presence created an effect that increased the power of their abilities. He wasn't sure if the others could feel it, but definitely could.

"We need to train ourselves to use these abilities and see how strong we become. It will help us in the future when we need to use them in an emergency situation or help us keep them in check. For now, we tell nobody and practice 3 times a week." Jasper said.

"Practice on your own when you can as well." Emmett added.

"If you learn something new, try to teach the others. It might be useful later on." Jake added his.

"Fine, what days do we practice?" Edward asked reluctantly.

"Saturdays, Wednesday and Monday." Jake asked.

"Sure." They all agreed.

* * *

Two months passed and they trained their abilities, growing stronger and gaining more control. Each of them tried experimenting with their abilities, and discovered unique things they could do with their abilities, increasing their understanding of how their abilities worked. Jake had discovered the ability to fly, the particular ability was considered the best ability almost instantly after they discovered and learned it.

Edward discovered compulsion, the ability to make others do what you wanted them to do. They were weary of this ability, as it could cause a lot of harm as well as a lot of good. Thankfully the ability didn't work on each other, laying to rest some of their fears. Emmett discovered pyro-kinesis, an ability he loved to use during BBQ's and cold days. The ability was quite simply, using your telekinesis to vibrate molecules fast enough to set them on fire and depending on the speed at which those molecules vibrated the colour of the fire differed.

Lastly, Jasper figured out Transference, the ability to teach others using telepathy. Emmett hated the fact that Jasper only discovered this after he had to sit thru a long session to finally understand how to use telepathy and empathy, when all Jasper had to do was transfer the knowledge to him now. Jasper and Emmett hovered over their camping trip location, waiting for the two others too arrive. Jake had been at practice and Edward had to complete his file work for his latest case.

Jake was the third person to arrive followed shortly by Edward. Together the four of them flew to what they had came for, the crystal that gave them their powers. They could hear it, whisper into their minds, connecting their conscious to it and strengthening them. They could feel it was alive, yet it wasn't completely alive form the way it spoke to them. Edward saw it for what it truly was a parasitic or sometimes symbiotic organism that fed off of telepathic energy.

It would give them the power in exchange for them gathering energy for it to feed on, they were receiving energy and transmitting it to this creature. There was something else it also did, it pooled their knowledge and their thoughts, from those of when they were newly born up to what the are making as they are standing there. It learned from them and their experiences, it organised their thoughts to make them more efficient thinkers. They could feel it in their minds, but there was something it wanted, something it longed for.

 **Read and Review please?**


End file.
